Just a Little Homework
by Asphodell
Summary: Hermione and Harry spend some time together in the wee hours of the morning.
1. While your Sleeping

Just a Little Homework  
  
Author- Sarah  
  
E-Mail- Hermione4Harry@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer- I unfortunatly don't own any of it, well except for maybe the plot. Although I do wish I owned Daniel Radcliffe and Sean Biggerstaff :D  
  
Rating- PG-13, b/c im not sure how it will turn out  
  
Summary- Hermione and Harry spend some time together in the wee hours of the morning.  
  
Authors Note- My first fic ever!! I wanted my first fic to be something I absolutely love, and I don't think I love anything more than I do Harry and Hermione. Anywhoo pardon my spelling and grammar.. I don't exactly have good grades in English. Feedback is much appreciated! Just please if your going to flame me.. don't make it to harsh.  
  
Chapter 1 -While your sleeping  
  
It was a stormy night in the beginning of September. School has started only a week ago and the teachers were already piling on the homework. Harry sat in the common room, across from the toasty burning fire, working on his Potions paper. Snape had added on a few extra pages to Harry's report because he had been late to class. He quickly looked up from his paper, setting down his quill to give his hand a bit of a rest. He had been up for hours trying to finish. He quickly glanced around the Gryffindor common room. 'Not a soul around, must be pretty late' he thought, and with that he glanced up at the rather large Witch-hat shaped clock above the mantle of the fireplace. He could barely make out what the clock read, for his eyes were massively blury. He rested his book and paper on the floor below him and looked into the fire hoping the light of it would wake him up a bit. He knew he should go to sleep, but he had to finish the paper or he would just get into more trouble. His eyes were getting heavy, and he yawned repeatedly. 'Maybe I'll just close my eyes for a minute' he thought to himself. He closed his eyes and drifted into la la land, dreaming about Dumbledore-knows-what.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione suddenly bolted upright in her bed. Sweat dripping from her face and her hands rapidly shaking. As she arose from her bed, she tried to remember the frightful bightmare she had been having, but was having trouble remembering it. She knew it must have been something terrible, because she had never awoken from a nightmare before. She stroded over to the window, which was flashing with great light due to the lightning, and grabbed her robe off the back of her desk chair, accidently knocking over a picture of her and Harry at Hogsmeade one day last year. She smiled inwardly as she picked up the picture, remebering the great time she had had with Harry that day. As she set the picture back on top her desk she rummaged for her favorite book, 'Hogwarts: A History'. "A little reading should help me get my mind off things," she said to herself quietly not wanting to wake anyone else up. She grabbed her slippers and carefully trying to be quiet walked out of her room. She walked down the stairs to the common room noticing the fire was still burning. 'Someone must have forgotten to put it out' she thought. She walked over to one of the couches, stumbling a bit, due to the fact she was still extremely tired. When she was about to sit down, she noticed a dark-haired boy curled up on a couch across the room. 'That mop of hair looks awfully familiar' Hermione thought to herself. The dark-haired boy tossed and turned, finally finding a comfortable position, which was allowing the light from the fire to shine perfectly on his face, allowing Hermione to recognize the black frames, and messy mop of hair known as Harry Potter. She sat down quietly not wanting to wake him, and opened up her book. She was finding it very hard to read for some odd reason, she kept glancing at him out of the corner of her eye, until finally giving in and setting the book down. Watching him peacefully sleep made Hermione smile. 'He looks so peaceful, and kind of cute too' she thought, then shaking her head to get that thought out of her mind. 'Whoa, where did that thought come from?' she said to herself, 'I cant think of Harry that way, it would be just weird.' She glanced at him again but this time didn't look away.  
  
Looking up at the clock, Hermione realised she had been watching Harry sleep for well over an hour. 'What is wrong with me' scolding herself. Then a sudden loud thunder sounded, with bright flashes of lightning following it. Hermione barely even noticed the sound and light, but Harry did. He suddenly opened his emarald green eyes wondering what I was that had awoken him. Suddenly he found himself staring into milky brown eyes that belonged to no other than Hermione Granger.  
  
To be continued. 


	2. Sudden Realizations

Chapter 2-Sudden Realizations  
  
Hermione suddenly realised she was no longer looking at face, but straight into his emarald green eyes. Eyes you could just get lost in, in which she did, but some how managed to choke out a few words. "Loud thunder, eh?" she said nervously.  
  
"Yeah," he said sitting up, but still looking at the figure before him. "What are you doing up? Couldn't bare to be away from your books?" he said grinning.  
  
Hermione glared at him but then replied, "Is that all you think I care about? And for your information I just couldn't sleep."  
  
"Excuses, excuses." He said still with a big grin on his sleepy looking face. Harry quickly glanced away from her face noticing the slightly revealing clothes she was wearing beneath the robe.  
  
"What?" said Hermione questiongly. Harry blinked a few times trying to get his eyes away from the bare skin that was showing where the robe had slipped off.  
  
"N-nothing" he replied slightly stuttering. "Well I guess I better finish this report." He said picking up his book and paper trying to keep his mind and eyes occupied on something other then the woman Hermione had become. She was slightly thinner, but definatly grown in other areas, other areas he really shouldn't be thinking of about his best friend for the past 4 years.  
  
Hermione was too busy noticing how cute Harry had actually gottin to notice he was practically staring at her from behind his book. His hair was still the same, the messy jet-black mop that never seemed to flatten, but that just made him even more cuter somehow. The muscles in his arms from the 4 previous years of quidditch were finally showing. He was no longer the scrawny, boney, little nerdy kid he used to be. He was of course still Harry Potter, the boy who lived, but now he was the more mature version, which Hermione found very attractive. At that thought she mentally slapped herself. 'He's our best friend, and you know he doesn't think of you that way, don't even bother wasting your time' the little voice inside her head told her. Suddenly braking her train of thougt.  
  
"Hey Hermione? Can you help me a bit with this?" asked Harry questiongly. Taking a moment to process what he had said, Hermione nodded slightly and walked over to where he was sitting, taking the seat next to him.  
  
"What do you need help with?" Hermione asked, trying to get her mind off the wonderful smell of Harry, and trying not to get lost in his eyes once again.  
  
"What are the ingrediants in a Truth potion? I always get the ingrediants all confused." He said shyly. Hermione for once in her life was totally clueless. It was like her mind was somewhere else, somewhere close though, infact it was right next to her. She couldn't think at all, the smell of Harry and the closeness of the two was driving her insane.  
  
"I.I don't know, I always get them confused...too.." she said softly, still lost in the scent of him. Harry shifted his gaze from the book to her, peering into her eyes. Hermione felt a shiver go down her back, it seemed as though he could just look at her in a certain way it would make her heart want to beat right out of her chest.  
  
"Oh..okay" he said uncomfortably, still peering into her eyes. They were beautiful eyes, milky brown with a slight twinkle he had never noticed before. Of course he had never really been this close to her before, well he had, but he had never realised it. Breaking the gaze, Hermione leaned back on the couch and peered out the window at the rain that was hitting it, making a soft thudding noise. Both realising the akward silence, but yet enjoying its peacefulness. Harry too leaned back, his shoulder gently grazing Hermione's sending shivers all through her body. She closed her eyes and just listened to the rain, and the distant rumbles of thunder.  
  
"Peaceful isn't it?" he asked. Hermione nodded softly, opening her eyes to find Harry's gaze still on her. Harry was slowly leaning his head towards her, every inch of him wanting an inch of her. Hermione too longed for him, she knew she had had a crush on him the first time she saw him, but that was a little crush that didn't really mean anything. Although over the years that little crush had turned into a great friendship, and eventually turned to love. She loved him, there was no denying it. She knew it all along, she just wasn't ready to face it. Coming out of her thoughts, she noticed that Harry's face was getting closer and closer to her own.  
  
To be continued.  
  
(A/N: heh, a bit of a cliffhanger. Anywhoo thanks for the reviews :D this time I tried my best to get the spelling all correct, and I tried to make it a bit longer. I just don't have a lot of spare time. Thanx again for the reviews.. ill try my best to get chapter 3 up soon. 


	3. Caught in the Act

(A/N: sorry about the cliffhangers. I just think that it will make you want to read more if I leave it with a cliffhanger. Also it is much easier to continue writing from a cliffhanger that way there are a an assortment of things that can happen, and it also allows the reviewers to give me ideas! *hint hint* heh.. anywhoo enjoy! And thanks for all the amazing reviews!! :D)  
  
Chapter 3-Caught in the Act  
  
Before Hermione could even register the thought of kissing Harry, his lips were already pressed up against hers in what was the most amazing kiss of her life. Sure she had kissed other guys, but it never felt this good, this right, or this perfect. So she did what came naturally to her, wrapping her arms around Harry's neck, one hand tousling his messy mop of jet-black hair.  
  
Harry softly deepened the kiss trying to fulfill the never-ending hunger for Hermione building up inside of him. He carefully wrapped his arms around her waist, trying to pull her as close as possible to him. Not able to get enough, he removed his lips from hers and started tracing her jaw line and planting soft kisses on her neck. 'Oh my Dumbledore. I'm kissing Hermione, Ron is going to kill me,' he thought to himself, 'oh well, this is to good to miss out on,' he thought, dismissing any fear of what Ron might say. Harry pulled a way for a minute to catch his breath, both Harry and Hermione were breathing extremely heavy due to the lack of air between the glorious kisses. Harry rested his forehead against Hermione's, staring into her eyes and grinning from ear to ear. Hermione too was smiling, but her face was several shades of pink. Staring into each others eyes they both saw the love the other possessed for them, the hunger, the longing, they had both been suffering through the exact same thing, which all lead up to this perfect moment, a moment in which Hermione had been dreaming of since their second year. Harry's mind was cleared of all the troubles he had been recently facing and was focusing on one thing, the beautiful young girl who had become a woman in front of him, whom he'd been best friends with since his first year at Hogwarts. She was always there for him, no matter what he asked, she always stood by his side, supporting him, even though she didn't always agree with what he wanted to do, she still supported and helped him along the way.  
  
Breaking the silence, "That was.." Hermione started, but Harry cutting her off with yet another intense hunger-filled kiss. This time Hermione leaned back onto the couch pulling Harry with her. Being to entangled with each other, they hadn't noticed a short red-haired boy coming down the stairs from the boys dormitory. Although they did realize they were no longer alone when they heard someone scream "What in the bloody hell is going on?!?"  
  
Quickly pulling away from each other, they looked up at the red-haired boy standing in front of them, both out of breathe from the intense kiss just seconds ago.  
  
Harry quickly removing himself from the couch, "Nothing.nothing at all" he blurted out rapidly, still breathing rather heavily.  
  
Hermione too had removed herself from the couch and was now standing next to Harry, "Yeah, absolutely um nothing." she said shyly, trying not to notice the rise in heat upon her cheeks.  
  
To be continued.  
  
(A/N: hehe, sorry for yet another cliffhanger, I couldn't think of what else to write at the moment and I wanted to get out another chapter to you all! I'll try and get chapter 4 up sometime tomorrow! Hope you all like! And any suggestions for what should happen with Ron would be greatly appreciated due to I think im going through writers block or something.. ok anywhoo gots to go! Bye!) 


	4. Thinking Back

(A/N: Hiya all!! Thanks sooo much for all the awesome reviews!! This chapter is kind of short, but hopefully the next one will be longer! Enjoy!)  
  
  
  
Chapter 3- Thinking back  
  
~* Ron's P.O.V of the situation *~  
  
Ron stood gazing at them in disbelief, although it wasn't a complete surprise to him, he always knew some day they would realize what was meant to be. Sure he wished that it were him instead of Harry, but he already disserted him once before, he wasn't about to go and do it again. He would just have to deal with it and hope not to get left out. Though from this moment on, things would definitely be different. 'Don't lose your bloody sanity Ron, you knew this day would come sooner or later' the little voice in his head said. 'They were made for each other, can't you see the love in their eyes!' the little voice protested. 'You knew it would happen, the signs were everywhere. The little kiss at the train station at the end of their forth year, the 'make-me-want-to-puke' smiles they continuously gave each other. Don't act so surprised, Harry deserves some happiness in his life' the voice continued. Ron whacked the side of his head, trying to make the little voice shut up because he knew it was right. 'Harry needs Hermione, and not just as a friend' the little voice whispered in his mind.  
  
"Shut up" shouted Ron, making Harry and Hermione exchanged puzzled looks. 'Jeez don't have a cow, I'm just trying to tell you that they deserve to be happy' said the little voice once again.  
  
"I know, I know," said Ron a bit too loudly. Harry and Hermione once again exchanged puzzled looks and took a step back away from Ron. However being this close to Harry and remembering what had happened only moments ago left Hermione's knee's on the weak side, causing her to fall backwards, but luckily Harry stuck his arms out just in time to catch her. He steadily brought her back to her feet, but not removing his arms from around her waist.  
  
"Thanks," she said shakily, gazing into his sparkly emerald green eyes. Harry just stood there, holding her in his arms, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Your welcome," he finally choked out.  
  
Too wrapped up in the essence of each other to notice Ron had come back to earth until he finally screamed, "HELLLOOO!!! There is another person here! Please don't pull the goo-goo eyes when I'm around or I'm afraid I might get sick!" After catching his breath from screaming too much he finally broke out into a huge grin. "It's about time you two got together," he stated.  
  
"Y-You mean you're not mad?" Harry choked out.  
  
"Of course I'm not mad, its about time you two realized you were practically made for each other" said a very energetic Ron all the while thinking he was going insane.  
  
"Oh Ron! You're the best!" Hermione said excitedly, jumping at Ron wrapping her arms around him in a big bear hug.  
  
"I know, and don't ever forget either" said Ron, his face turning slightly pink.  
  
"Hey, what about me?" asked Harry questioningly, but with a smirk on his face.  
  
Hermione released herself out of Ron's grip and turned to face Harry, "You'll just have to wait your turn Mr. Potter," she said with a mischievous grin on her face.  
  
"Oh I will, will I Ms. Granger?" he said with the same grin Hermione had plastered on her face.  
  
Hermione walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Shut up and kiss me Potter," she said grinning.  
  
"Yes Ma'am" he replied moving his arms to around his waist pulling her to him.  
  
"And that would be my cue to leave, see you guys later" Ron said embarrassingly. As he walked through the portrait leading to the hallways, he stuck his head back in the door and said, "Behave you two," and with that he left.  
  
"What do you think he meant by that?" asked Harry with a slight smirk.  
  
"Ugh. as I said before, Shut up and kiss me Potter!" replied Hermione. Harry didn't even bother answering, he knew he had to do what she said or there would be major consequences to be paid. Harry tightened his grip around her waist, moving one hand to cup Hermione's face. They both slowly leaned into each other, the other holding them steady. Hermione couldn't take it any more, she grabbed Harry's collar and pulled his lips onto hers. Harry was surprised by Hermiones sudden forcefulness but he wasn't complaining. After a few minutes of intense snogging (or whatever you may call it) they finally broke away from each other, but still enclosed in the others arms. Both faces red as cherry's, breathing heavily, but both smiling like crazy.  
  
Breaking the silence, "I love you Hermione, I always have, I. just never had the courage to tell you," said Harry intently.  
  
Hermione smiled and replied, "You, Harry Potter, the Harry Potter that saved my life hundreds of times, the Harry Potter that defeated You-Know- Who on countless occasions. Oh hell you big git! I love you too Harry." And with that, they both smiled and went in for another intense kiss.  
  
The End  
  
(A/N: Woo finally the end. I hope you guys liked it! I know the ending kind of sucks but oh well, im still going through some major blockage.. maybe when I have time I will rewrite the ending. Anyways Thanks so much for all the amazing reviews! Thanks to you all It makes me want to write more! OK g2g! Lotz of love! *Sarah*  
  
P.s. HARRY AND HERMIONE FOREVER!!! WOO HOO!! :D 


End file.
